In a known handle of this kind, a cup-shaped recess is provided in the elongated part extending from the handle body for accommodating an elastic element. A pass-through opening for the pull rope is provided in the base of the recess. The pull rope passes through an elastic element disposed in the recess by means of a central pass-through opening. The end of the elastic element faces toward the handle body and the pull rope is connected with the elastic body at this end; whereas, the end of the elastic element facing toward the pull rope is supported at the base of the cup-shaped recess. The elastic element lies with play in the recess.
If a corresponding force acts in the direction of the pull rope, then a relative displacement is possible between the pull rope and the handle because of the compaction of the elastic element. Because of the compaction, the elastic element widens and then lies without play in the recess whereby the elasticity of the element reduces and its stiffness increases considerably.
A long element must be mounted in a correspondingly long recess in order to provide an adequate path in the direction of the pull rope. Since the possible expansion of the element is limited with its compaction by the inner diameter of the recess, this recess must be provided with tight tolerance. In addition, the requirement of long paths requires a handle which is configured so as to be relatively long.